


bitten lips

by froggieyama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Friends With Benefits, Hair-pulling, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Platonic Kissing, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggieyama/pseuds/froggieyama
Summary: bokuto and akaashi are friends that really just want to make out with no strings attached.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	bitten lips

Bokuto’s room is nice. It’s cosy and safe and no matter the season always warm. Akaashi loves it. 

A while ago, they were lying in this same room, huddled under the covers and rating the boys at Fukurodani on how hot they were, and then if they thought they liked boys. Bokuto had expressed his want to have a boyfriend, or at least someone to make out with, and Akaashi had confessed the same.    
  
“Bokuto-san, you’re… my closest friend,” Akaashi had muttered up to Bokuto’s roof. “I think… I mean if you wanted…”   
“Yeah Akaashi?”   
“I was wondering if you wanted to make out with me? Strictly as friends.”   
Bokuto made a noise Akaashi assumed was a hoot, nodding. “I’d love to.”

“Okay. I just want to let you know that you… don’t be offended, but you’re not exactly my type. I like,” he gestured to Bokuto’s heavy-set frame, “leaner boys.”   
“Oh Akaashi,” Bokuto chuckled, “you’re cute and all but I wouldn’t want to date you. I like,” he gestured to Akaashi’s frame, copying the other boy, “boys who don’t look like sticks.”   
Akaashi snorted, “I’m not a stick!”   
“Yes, you are!”   
“No, I’m not!”   
“Yes. You are!” Bokuto grabbed onto Akaashi’s arms. “Look at you! Little stick man!”   
Akaashi giggled, wrestling to regain control of his arms. Despite not being a stick, Bokuto was far stronger than him, and he ended up with his arms pinned above his head.    
  
Bokuto’s eyes glimmered in the dim light of his room, digging into Akaashi and making him acutely aware of his hair falling on his face. The giggles died down into comfortable silence between the two of them. Bokuto’s eyes flickered from Akaashi’s own, to his hands pinned far above his head, and eventually down to his lips. 

Akaashi doesn’t  _ like _ Bokuto, they’ve had this conversation before, but the intense stare he was receiving still made his heart flutter. If they hadn’t been friends for so long, maybe a relationship would be on the table, but Bokuto knows too much for Akaashi to give the rest away to him. Besides, they both know that Bokuto will graduate soon and move away and they’ve both got their eyes set on other boys. 

Bokuto asked without words, leant in only a little, and Akaashi met him halfway.    
  
They’ve kissed before, a few times here and there. When they were younger they experimented on one another, seeing if they really did like boys. Bokuto’s chapped lips still felt nice against Akaashi’s soft ones. The two of them have found a middle ground in their kisses. Akaashi liked to take it slow, coax it out of his partner, whereas Bokuto’s kissing was much like everything else in his life, rapid and competitive.   
  
They found a comfortable rhythm. Akaashi eventually rolled them over so he was on top, and in return, Bokuto played with Akaashi’s hair. It was nice and both of them knew, when they pulled away, that this would very quickly become the norm. 

  
  


* * *

Something they learnt very quickly is that both of them have  _ things _ that rile them up when they kiss. Bokuto loves the control, loves the feeling of nails running down his back. And Akaashi? He gets a high from having his hair tugged and pulled, loves being told where to kiss and where he’s going to be kissed. It’s no wonder, really, that every time Akaashi goes to Bokuto’s house they make out. 

Akaashi sits perfectly in Bokuto’s lap, lean frame easily encompassed by Bokuto’s. His head sits just a little higher, which is great as Bokuto yanks his head backwards by his hair to gain access to his neck. Akaashi sighs, hands raking down Bokuto’s back as he presses harsh kisses to Akaashi’s pristine skin, working over his Adam’s apple and down to his well-defined collarbones, careful not to leave any lasting marks.    
  
The hand holding his hair tugs every so often, forcing a content hum from Akaashi’s throat. 

“Wanna move to the wall?” Bokuto murmurs into Akaashi’s skin, breath hot. Akaashi nods in response. Bokuto picks him up by the butt and walks him towards one of the walls, placing him on the window sill and caging him in. One of Bokuto’s legs pushes between Akaashi’s; an arm presses against the window next to Akaashi’s head, the other grabbing onto Akaashi’s hair and holding on tight.    
  
Their lips collide again, and Akaashi feels the thrill of being caged in rush down his spine and his skin goes tingly. Bokuto cages him in for two main reasons. One, it satisfies his need to be in control, and two, he wins over in their battle to pace the kiss. When Akaashi’s pressed against a wall and held there, he’ll do anything to keep up with Bokuto’s fast pace. 

Bokuto licks Akaashi’s bottom lip, and Akaashi’s mouth falls open, allowing access. They kiss at a bruising pace until Akaashi can barely breathe, stealing air whenever Bokuto does. Bokuto’s back is striped from his nails, and he’s pretty sure his hair it a dishevelled mess, but he doesn’t care. 

He holds Bokuto’s face, slowing their kisses down to small pecks, relishing in the feeling of the spit on their lips. When he opens his eyes, Bokuto looks like a hot mess, lips covered in saliva and red from Akaashi’s teeth. Though, he supposes he doesn’t look much better. 

“Akaashi…” Bokuto mumbles into his neck. His breathing is still fast but is slowing.    
“Yeah?”   
“This was a good idea.”   
“Mhm,” Akaashi smiles, only because he knows Bokuto can’t see it, “yeah it was.”

Bokuto lifts him carefully, remarking about how pretty the city outside is, before placing him gently on the bed and getting clothes for the two of them to sleep in. 

And just like that, the heated kisses and anything they just felt was gone. They quickly got changed, Bokuto flopping onto the bed giggling at some meme on his phone.

They’re best friends, and that’s all they need to be.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first true non-rare pair fic. i hope y'all enjoyed it! 
> 
> i wrote this in a few hours so i apologise if it's not awesome. tried to keep it at exactly 1000 words but i might write more of these


End file.
